The present invention generally relates to copying apparatuses and, more particularly, to a copying apparatus of the type which prevents a desired preset number of copies from being cleared by the operation of a timer but when needed.
In a copying apparatus having a heat type fixing unit, a desired number of copies can be loaded therein in a warm-up condition of the apparatus. However, when a timer is operated after a desired copy number has been set in a warm-up period, the copy number will be cleared if the warm-up period is relatively long.